


Shake it Off!

by aroseintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, dean is a massive nerd t-swift fan, shake it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseintheimpala/pseuds/aroseintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas catches Dean enjoying his new favorite T-Swift song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake it Off!

One of the things Cas enjoyed most about the bunker was the quiet hush that fell through the halls in the morning. Sam was usually already gone for his morning run by the time Cas got out of bed and back before Dean ever considered getting up. Cas doubted Dean even knew Sam went running every day. Then again, it was Sam and Dean. What didn’t they know about each other?

Back to the point, Cas usually enjoyed at least half an hour of silence before everyone started stirring around. That’s why he noticed the loud music coming from the direction of the indoor gym immediately. 

He cocked his head to the side to try and hear better, managing to make himself look like a curious puppy in the process. He could just make out a consistent _thud, thud, thud_ as well. It had to be Dean because he had already seen Sam leave earlier. What was he doing in the gym this early though? Better yet, what was he listening to?

It was different from Dean’s usual music tastes, that’s for sure. It sounded like something Cas had heard in a shopping center once. It had a fast beat and a catchy sound that had him tapping his fingers against his side before he even realized it. He decided to creep closer to investigate. 

He meandered through the halls as the music grew even louder. When he finally approached the doorway, he stopped in his tracks. The thudding noise turned out to be the sound of Dean aggressively hitting a punching bag with his back to the door. He was dressed in black gym shorts and a white cut-off t-shirt. He lifted his forearm to wipe the sweat off his face. Apparently he hadn’t noticed Cas yet. Cas looked to the table next to Dean and saw his iPhone plugged into the speakers that Sam had insisted they needed for the fitness room. That was the source of the obnoxious music then. 

The song’s chorus started to play, and Dean spun around and grabbed his water bottle. Cas was sure he would be spotted then, but Dean scrunched his eyes shut instead and started belting out the lyrics with the water bottle as his microphone.

“ _Cause the player’s gonna play, play, play, play, play and the haters’ gonna hate, hate, HATE, hate, HATE! Baby I’m just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake! I SHAKE it off! SHAKE IT OFF! Oh oh-OH-_ ”

On the last ‘oh,’ Dean opened his eyes and locked his gaze with Cas, who was still standing in the doorway with his jaw hanging open in shock.

There was a solid agonizing ten seconds of awkwardness while they stared each other down, assessing the situation. Dean looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His mouth gaped open, and his eyes were huge. Cas returned a very confused gaze with his eyebrows raised all the way up to his hairline. However, halfway through the bridge, Dean’s lips unexpectedly turned up into a grin. He pulled his makeshift mic back up to his mouth and pointed directly at Cas.

“ _And to the fella over there with the hella good hair,_ ” An actual, radiant smile lit up Dean’s face, and he raised his eyebrows suggestively, “ _won’t you come on over baby, we could shake, shake, shake…_ ”

Dean was in the midst of doing some obnoxious, uncoordinated chest and hip movement when Sam walked around the corner just in time to see Dean throw his head back and yell, “ _yeah oh OH OH!_ ”

Instead of reacting in surprise a second time, Dean just turned around and started his punching again to the beat of the song as if nothing had happened. Cas directed his dumbfounded expression to Sam to look for some validation that he wasn’t imagining what just happened, but Sam just clapped Cas on the shoulder and walked away shaking his head.

Dean’s voice echoed loudly through the halls of the bunker after him, “Shake it off, Sammy!”


End file.
